Shooting Love
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: "Itu namanya kau ngambek Tetsuya" / "Memang tadi pagi kita kenapa?" / "T-tunggu Akashi-kun" / "Dasar Aomine bego" Maaf saya tidak pintar membuat summary ;') Warning: BOYS LOVE (kalau not-into-yaoi, lebih baik jangan dibaca) :') [Chap.2 updated!]
1. Chapter 1

Hohoho sekarang Yuu-chan mau bikin ff AoKaga+Akakuro dengan slight pairing-pairing yang lain hohoho~ Padahal ff yang 'Bestfriend or?' aja belom selesai :' ampuni saya /slapped

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story: Keiko Yuu**

* * *

Oke pertama biar Yuu-chan jelaskan dulu ^w^)~

Dalam kisah ini, semua anggota GoM+Kagami+Takao+Kasamatsu+Himuro (+ aja terus-,-) sekolahnya di SMA Teiko.

Udah gitu doang penjelasannya /kicked

Hah? Ngga kok... Yuu-chan bukan masokis yang suka ditampar sama ditendang.

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

 **!WARNING!**

 **BL (Boys Love), tata bahasa yang rada ngaco, typo(s), ooc, dll**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari damai sebelumnya, Kuroko berjalan ke sekolah bersama dengan sahabatnya, Kagami. Yah, bukannya mereka selalu berjalan ke sekolah bareng sih, hanya hari ini mereka kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan, tenang ini bukan ff KagaKuro, jadi simpan lagi apapun itu yang ingin kalian lempar ke arah Yuu-chan.

TINN!

Tiba-tiba terdengar klakson mobil yang mengagetkan dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Yah, kalian bisa menebak siapa yang ada di dalam mobil limosin berwarna hitam tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan si anak tajir bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko setelah sadar dari kaget sementaranya tadi. "Ada apa?"

"Akashi teme! Mengagetkan orang saja pagi-pagi," Yah bisa dibilang yang sedikit lebih berani bicara pada Akashi seperti itu dari manusia-manusia Teiko lain hanya Kagami.

Yang paling berani? Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bisa kau ulangi Taiga?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai seram dengan menyodorkan gunting merahnya.

Kagami tentu saja langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin. Mungkin wajahnya sudah tidak aman jika Kuroko tidak segera ambil alih pembicaraan.

"Akashi-kun jangan seperti itu, kau juga Kagami-kun buat apa kau bilang Akashi-kun 'teme'? Masa Akashi harus teriak dari mobil hanya untuk memanggil kita?" Ucap Kuroko yang memang didominasi dengan pembelaan untuk Akashi yang berhasil membuat Akashi tersenyum senang walau tidak begitu terlihat bedanya dari senyuman(/seringai)nya yang biasa.

"Kuroko sialan kenapa kau malah membela dia?" Jawab Kagami setengah kesal.

Oh lihat itu, aura pembunuh Akashi muncul lagi saat mendengar 'Kuroko sialan'.

"Akashi-kun tenang, Kagami memang sering bicara kasar seperti itu," Ucap Kuroko saat sadar akan aura Akashi yang tidak enak. "Jadi, ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Kau selamat Taiga karena Tetsuya. Kau lebih baik berterima kasih," Ucap Akashi pada Kagami. "Oh aku tadi hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan padamu Tetsuya jika kau mau."

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya kalau tidak boleh buat apa aku menawarkan Tetsuya?" Jawab Akashi sambil terkekeh.

"Kau ingin menawarkan tumpangan pada kami?" Tanya Kagami sedikit kaget.

"Hah? Siapa bilang 'kalian'? Aku hanya menawarkan pada Tetsuya," Jawab Akashi sambil memandang sinis Kagami.

"Siala-"

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu aku pergi bersama Akashi-kun ya?" Tanya Kuroko pada Kagami yang belum menyelesaikan hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Akashi itu.

Ternyata Kuroko kejam juga.

"Haaahhh terserah kalian berdua sajalah," Balas Kagami ketus sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ah kalau begitu silahkan masuk Tetsuya," Ucap Akashi sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hai'" Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Akashi.

' _KENAPA SIH ANAK INI BEGITU MANIS SIH?!'_ Pikir Akashi ooc yang tentu tidak terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Akashi memang sudah lama memendam perasaan khusus pada Kuroko.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sadar Akashi terdiam sambil melihatnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa Tetsuya," Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Ah Akashi memang banyak tersenyum jika sedang bersama Kuroko.

' _Bagaimana ekspresi Tetsuya jika dia blushing ya?'_ Pikir Akashi iseng.

"Tetsuya, tadi malam kau kurang tidur ya?" Tanya Akashi sambil memegang lembut bagian bawah mata kiri milik Kuroko.

"Ah iya, memang kelihatan sekali ya Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil ikut memegang tangan Akashi tanpa blushing sedikit pun.

Dan Akashi kaget dengan tindakan Kuroko tersebut.

"Ah tidak, baru kelihatan jika sangat diperhatikan," Jawab Akashi menutupi kekagetannya. "Memangnya tadi malam kau ngapain Tetsuya?"

"Ah, aku baru menyelesaikan novel yang aku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku jadi begadang tanpa sadar," Jelas Kuroko.

"Kau ingin tidur sebentar?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Kuroko. "Nanti aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai sekolah"

"Boleh?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Akashi. "Bahkan jika kau mau kau boleh tidur menggunakan pahaku sebagai bantalnya," lanjut Akashi terkekeh. Setengah serius, setengah bercanda.

"Ah baiklah," Jawab Kuroko sambil tidur di paha Akashi yang sekali lagi membuat Akashi kaget.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah dia langsung tidur," Akashi bicara sendirian sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kuroko yang dia pikir sudah terlelap.

' _Arghhhh! Kenapa malah aku yang dibuat malu seperti ini? Lihat saja kau Tetsuya, lihat giliranku nanti,"_ Pikir Akashi.

Yang tidak Akashi ketahui adalah, pertama, Kuroko juga memendam perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Kedua, siapa bilang Kuroko tidak malu dan gugup karena perlakuan Akashi tadi? Kuroko hanya membuat wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Toh hal tersebut adalah keahlian Kuroko. Ketiga, saat ini jantung Kuroko sedang berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena dia masih sadar dan merasakan tangan Akashi sedang mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Kurasa pasangan ini lupa kalau di limosin itu masih ada seorang manusia lagi yang melihat namun pura-pura tidak melihat apapun itu yang sedang terjadi di kursi belakang. Siapa lagi jika bukan supir keluarga Akashi?

Di saat yang sama...

"Cih! Kuroko sialan, teganya dia meninggalkanku demi Akashinya itu," Ucap Kagami kesal karena perlakuan Kuroko.

BUK!

"HEH APA-APAAN KA –eh? Ah ternyata kau Ahomine," Jawab Kagami saat melihat Aomine yang memukul kepalanya menggunakan tas yang dibawa Aomine.

"Kau gila ya bicara sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine sambil menahan tawa.

"Bagus sekali AHOmine, kau memukul kepalaku lalu kau mengatai aku gila," Jawab Kagami sambil menekankan kata 'aho' dan membuang muka karena kesal.

"Kau kenapa Bakagami? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mengeluarkan aura tidak enak. Kau membuat sekelilingmu itu merasa tidak enak tahu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tuh mantan bayangan tememu itu meninggalkanku sendiri di jalan demi Akashi sialan," Jawab Kagami sambil setengah curhat.

"O-oi kau yakin bicara seperti itu tentang Akashi? Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Aomine merinding.

"Buat apa aku takut?" Jawab Kagami sambil mengambil hpnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. "Eh ada email masuk"

* * *

 _ **From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **To: Me**_

 _ **Subject: Siap-siap**_

" _ **Taiga kau tentu saja tidak berpikir bahwa aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan barusan bukan? Siap-siap latihanmu hari ini mungkin akan sedikit lebih berat daripada yang biasanya."**_

* * *

"Email dari siapa Kagami?" Tanya Aomine penasaran saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Kagami menjadi...pucat?

"Ne Aomine... Akashi itu tidak punya kekuatan supranatural kan?" Tanya Kagami ngaco.

"Hah apa sih yang kau katakan?" Jawab Aomine sambil mengambil hp Kagami dari tangannya dan membacanya. "Kagami... Aku akan berdoa untukmu"

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN AOMINE?" Jerit Kagami ooc yang mengundang pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"O-oi tenang. Jangan membuatku malu," Jawab Aomine sambil menutup mulut Kagami dengan kedua tangannya.

Entah karena mulutnya ditutup jadi Kagami langsung terdiam atau karena tangan yang menutup mulutnya adalah tangan seorang Aomine Daiki.

"B-baiklah aku tenang," Jawab Kagami gugup sambil menarik tangan Aomine dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kau email Tetsu tentang hal ini? Mungkin Tetsu bisa bicara pada Akashi. Toh Akashi hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Tetsu," Jawab Aomine sambi memberikan saran menutupi rasa malunya karena tindakannya barusan dan pandangan nista dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Aomine dan Kagami memang tahu bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko itu saling menyukai.

"Ah benar juga!" Balas Kagami bersemangat sambil mencari nama Kuroko di daftar kontak hpnya. "Tumben kau pintar Ahomine"

"Kau ini, sudah kubantu malah ngatain," Balas Aomine sambil menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Itai! Ahomine no AHO!" Ucap Kagami mengucapkan kata aho dua kali. "Eh, bukannya nyawaku makin terancam jika aku mengadu pada Kuroko?"

"Tidak mungkin, kalau Tetsu sudah bilang jangan pada Akashi, pasti Akashi nurut-nurut aja," Jawab Aomine asal.

"Hmm baiklah"

* * *

 _ **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **From: Me**_

 _ **Subject: Tolong aku!**_

" _ **Kuroko, bisakah kau membantuku? AkashiMU itu akan menghukumku karena dia tahu aku membicarakannya pada Aomine yang aku juga tidak tahu dia tahu darimana. Ayolah tolong aku, ini permintaan yang menyangkut nyawaku"**_

* * *

Oh ayolah Kagami, seperti Akashi akan membunuhmu saja. Dasar berlebihan.

"Sudah kau kirim?" Tanya Aomine

"Sudah tapi belum dibalas, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Akashi sadar lalu sebelum Kuroko sempat membaca langsung dihapus olehnya?" Jawab Kagami parno

"Sudahlah sabar saja, tidak mungkin manusia beretika seperti Akashi akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau ada email masuk, atau mungkin dia sedang asik melakukan sesuatu bersama Akashi," Jawab Aomine dengan cengiran mesum.

"Hah? Melakukan apa?" Tanya Kagami yang memang tidak mengerti. Bukannya pura-pura gak ngerti kayak kebanyakan fujoshi-fujoshi di luar sana.

Yuu-chan? Emang polos kok =w= /burned

"Hahhh bodohnya aku membicarakan hal ini padamu," Balas Aomine sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Hah? Apaan sih?" Tanya Kagami sekali lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Aomine.

"Lupakan saja," Jawab Aomine sambil menyentil jidat Kagami dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Hoi jangan meninggalkan aku seperti Kuroko! Ahomine!" Ucap Kagami sambil menyusul berjalan di sebelah Aomine.

"Eh itu bukannya limosin Akashi?" Tanya Aomine mengabaikan protes Kagami saat sekolah mereka terlihat juga terlihat mobil Akashi terparkir di depan sekolahnya.

"Kenapa mobilnya berhenti? Bukankah kalau sudah menurunkan Akashi dan Kuroko mobilnya segera pergi?" Tanya Kagami.

"Entahlah, sudahlah lewati saja,"

Saat itu di dalam mobil Akashi...

"Hmmm... Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengucek matanya. "Loh? Ini kita sudah sampai, kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum bel dibunyikan, jadi aku membiarkan kau tidur dulu," Jawab Akashi masih dengan posisi tangan di atas kepala Kuroko.

"Ah... Arigatou Akashi-kun," Jawab Kuroko sambil memindahkan tangan Akashi dari kepalanya dan duduk.

"Tetsuya, coba kau cek hpmu. Lampunya berkedip daritadi. Kurasa ada email masuk," Ucap Akashi.

"Ah kau benar," Jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil hpnya. "Kagami-kun? Buat apa dia mengirim email?"

"Taiga?" Tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Iya," Jawab Kuroko sambil membuka email tersebut.

* * *

 _ **From: Kagami Taiga**_

 _ **To: Me**_

 _ **Subject: Tolong aku!**_

" _ **Kuroko, bisakah kau membantuku? AkashiMU itu akan menghukumku karena dia tahu aku membicarakannya pada Aomine yang aku juga tidak tahu dia tahu darimana. Ayolah tolong aku, ini permintaan yang menyangkut nyawaku"**_

* * *

"Akashi-kun"

"Ya?"

' _Taiga akan kubunuh kau,'_ Pikir Akashi panik.

Ngek. (Yuu-chan gatau bunyi pipi dicubit itu gimana-_-)

"O-oi Tetsuya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi bingung dengan tindakan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu menghukum anggota setimmu hanya karena mereka sedikit membicarakanmu? Ayolah kita ini masih SMA, wajar jika ada yang membicarakan kita," Balas Kuroko masih sambil mencubit kedua pipi Akashi.

"Pasti Taiga mengadu padamu tentang apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi," Jawab Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menyingkirkannya dari pipinya.

"Bukan masalah dia mengadu atau apa, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau seperti itu Akashi-kun. Jika kau membalas perbuatan mereka seperti itu, nanti kau makin banyak dibicarakan, atau mungkin sampai ada yang tidak suka denganmu," Jelas Kuroko dengan posisi kedua tangannya di genggaman Akashi.

"Aku tidak masalah jika ada yang tidak menyukaiku," Jawab Akashi keras kepala.

"Meskipun itu aku?" Tanya Kuroko blak-blakan.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi kau Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya aku tanya saja, meskipun orang yang tidak menyukaimu itu aku?" Tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Hmmm, tentu saja jika itu dirimu kasusnya sudah berbeda," Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Kuroko secara tiba-tiba lalu segera membuka pintu limosinnya. "Ayo kita ke sekolah."

"K-kau! Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko setengah menjerit dengan wajah yang merah padam.

' _Aku menang Tetsuya,'_ Pikir Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Kuroko.

Lalu mereka meninggalkan mobil dengan supir keluarga Akashi yang berpikir _'Jadi selama ini Seijuurou-sama itu belok?'_

"Hei lihat itu Daiki dan Taiga," Ucap Akashi saat melihat mereka di depan mereka.

"J-jangan panggil mereka Akashi-kun," Ucap Kuroko yang tentu saja malu dan sadar bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Daiki! Taiga!" Panggil Akashi mengabaikan larangan Kuroko.

Yang dipanggil tentu saja segera menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Hei Kagami lihat wajah Tetsu!" Ucap Aomine sambil menyikut pinggang Kagami.

"Heh! Jangan menyikutku! WOW mukanya Kuroko kenapa merah padam begitu?"

"Jangan-jangan yang kubilang tadi benar," Ucap Aomine.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Kagami bingung.

"Ah kau tidak mengerti, kau masih kecil," Balas Aomine asal.

"Teme!"

"Yo Tetsu kau kenapa?" Tanya Aomine saat Akashi dan Kuroko sudah di dekat mereka.

Yang ditanya malah diam saja sambil membuang muka. Duh Kuroko stop being so cute lah~

"Oi Akashi kau apakan Tetsu?" Bisik Aomine padanya.

"Rahasia kami, Daiki," Jawab Akashi tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Rupanya Akashi belum puas dengan ekspresi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun kau menyebalkan," Ucap Kuroko sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Oi Tetsuya," Panggil Akashi setengah panik karena sadar sepertinya candaannya berlebihan.

Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menengok ke belakang sedikit pun dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Haaah Akashi kau membuat Kuroko marah," Ucap Kagami tanpa sadar yang mengundang tatapan apa-kau-serius dari Aomine.

"Taiga, kau selamat hari ini DUA KALI berkat Tetsuya tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya bicara seperti itu di hadapanku. Menjauh dari hadapanku sebelum kupisahkan kepalamu yang tidak ada isinya itu dengan badanmu," Ucap Akashi datar.

Yang di perintah memang Kagami, tapi Aomine yang merinding lalu menarik tangan Kagami untuk pergi.

"Hoi kau bodoh ya Bakagami? Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu di hadapan Akashi. Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa atau apa hah?" Tanya Aomine panik.

Kagami malah mengabaikan Aomine karena kaget melihat Aomine yang menggandeng tangannya, tepatnya menarik dia, ke sekolah untuk menjauh dari Akashi.

"Hoi! Jawab!" Ucap Aomine persis di telinga Kagami.

"Hah? A-ah iya, aku juga tidak sadar mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, bego banget," Jawab Kagami setelah sadar dari lamunannya, masih membiarkan tangan Aomine menarik tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak mata yang melihat kejadian Aomine-menggandeng-Kagami-ke-sekolah. Kurang lebih ya, seluruh anggota GoM dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Aominecchi? Menggandeng Kagamicchi? MEMANG KAPAN JADIANNYA?!" Jerit Kise yang dengan segera mulutnya ditutup oleh Kasamatsu, uke yang paling macho dari uke-uke yang lain.

"Hoi bego jangan keras-keras ngomongnya!" Balas Kasamatsu.

"Wah Taiga, aku tidak menyangka. Berani juga Aomine," Lanjut Himuro.

"Hee? Aku sih tidak peduli yang penting aku punya snackku dan kau," Jawab Murasakibara acuh tak acuh masih sambil mengunyah snack kesukaannya sambil merangkul pundak Himuro dari belakang menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya itu.

"Hahh kau ini raksasa tapi seperti anak kecil," Jawab Himuro sambil terkekeh.

"Nee Shin-chan kau tidak mau merangkulku seperti itu?" Tanya Takao iseng saat melihat kelakuan MuraHimu di depannya.

"Hah? Buat apa? Bukannya aku malu atau apa. Tapi hal itu memang tidak penting, nanodayo," Balas Midorima dengan gaya tsudere khasnya itu.

"Ah kau tidak seru Shin-chan," Jawab Takao sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Yah hanya untuk penjelasan saja. Kise dan Kasamatsu, Midorima dan Takao, juga Murasakibara dan Himuro sudah berpacaran sejak kelas menginjak kelas 1 SMA, pada saat semester 1. Ya, bahkan seorang Midorima dan Kasamatsu bisa menerima manusia seperti Takao dan Kise. Mereka semua juga tahu hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sudah jelas saling suka tapi masih belum jadian, juga Aomine dan Kagami yang sama kasusnya dengan Akashi dan Kuroko. Tapi mereka memilih angkat tangan karena menurut mereka, lebih baik jika suatu pasangan jadian bukan karena dibantu. Yah, kalaupun mereka ingin membantu, ya mereka menunggu sampai ada yang minta bantuan dulu pada mereka.

Bijak juga mereka.

Oh ya, lalu bagaimana kabar Akashi yang ditinggal Kuroko lalu ditinggalkan juga oleh pasangan AoKaga itu?

Lalu bagaimana juga kabar AoKaga yang sudah menjadi topik gosip para pasangan yaoi klub basket SMA Teiko di pagi hari ini?

* * *

Tunggu chapter 2nya ya! :3

Mind to review?

Yuu-chan menerima saran dan kritik yang akan membuat cerita ini makin seru dan hot /loh


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng jeng jeng! Akhirnya chapter 2 yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba juga!

Minna-san maafkan Yuu-chan yang lambat ini dalam mengupdate story :')

Yuu-chan sedang dalam masa-masa sibuknya sekolah :')

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Yuu-chan sudah menyediakan _something_ yang seru di akhir cerita hohoho.

Tunggu, _something?_ Tenang Yuu-chan tidak menyediakan sesuatu yang mesum kok.

Yuu-chan kan tidak mesum guys :3 /plakk

Jadiiii silahkan membaca lalu jangan lupa baca tulisan setelah ceritanya selesai yahhh~

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story: Keiko Yuu**

* * *

 **!WARNING!**

 **BL (Boys Love), tata bahasa yang rada ngaco, typo(s), ooc, dll**

* * *

Setelah banyaknya kejadian yang menghebohkan sekolah hari ini, tanpa sadar waktu terus berjalan dan sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan semua siswa segera bersiap untuk makan. Ada yang langsung berlari ke kantin, ada juga yang membawa bento dari rumah.

"Aku harus mencari Tetsuya," Ucap Akashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko sebenarnya berada pada kelas yang sama, namun 1 jam pelajaran sebelum waktu makan siang, Kuroko ijin untuk pergi ke uks dengan alasan kurang enak badan.

Namun, Akashi tahu tujuan Kuroko adalah menghindarinya karena jika dia tetap berada di kelas pasti Akashi akan segera menahannya agar tidak pergi saat bel berbunyi.

"Daiki, apa kau melihat Tetsuya?" Tanyanya saat melihat Aomine berjalan di koridor di depan kelasnya.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Kau lihat Kagami tidak?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Hah? Mana kutahu. Bukan urusanku," Jawab Akashi dingin.

' _Damn lovebirds,'_ batinnya. _'Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja dan berhenti menggangguku dan Tetsuya?'_

Akashi plis. Ngaca dong.

' _Jadi aku harus mencari Tetsuya kemana?'_ batin Akashi. _'Mungkin aku harus mencarinya ke UKS dan perpustakaan'_

Namun sudah dicari bagaimana pun juga, tetap saja Akashi tidak bisa menemukan batang hidung manusia rambut biru langit kesayangannya itu. Akashi tahu bahwa hawa keberadaan Kuroko sangat tipis, tapi kemampuannya itu sekarang tidak bisa digunakannya lagi pada Akashi karena Akashi akan selalu tahu jika Kuroko ada di dekatnya, tentu saja karena perasaannya.

Pada saat Akashi sudah hampir menyerah mencari Kuroko, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

' _Aku kan pernah memberikan duplikat kunci atap kepadanya. Mungkinkah dia ada disana?'_ Pikir Akashi sambil setengah berlari ke atap.

 _Clek._

Pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya, kau yakin ingin mengabaikanku?" Panggil Akashi sekali lagi.

Yang dipanggil pun masih tidak terdengar jawabannya.

Saat Akashi memutar untuk melihat di sekitar atap, dia menemukan Kuroko sedang duduk sendirian sambil memakan bento yang dibawanya di bagian atap yang tidak terlihat jika Akashi berdiri di pintu.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya. "Kau masih ngambek?"

"Aku tidak ngambek Akashi-kun," Akhirnya Kuroko angkat suara namun tidak menengok ke arah Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku tadi?" Tanya Akashi sambil duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjawabnya Akashi-kun," Balas Kuroko masih sambil makan dan tidak menatap Akashi sama sekali.

' _KENAPA DIA LUCU SEKALI TUHAN?'_ Ingin rasanya Akashi menjeritkan hal tersebut di depan Kuroko walaupun dia harus ber-ooc.

"Itu namanya kau ngambek Tetsuya," ucap Akashi.

"Tidak," balas Kuroko

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Ugh, hentikan Akashi-kun. Kau menyebalkan," ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

"Kau tahu kau sudah mengatakan aku menyebalkan dua kali hari ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku hanya mengatakan fakta Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko masih belum melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Hoo jadi begitu. Kau tidak mau melihat ke arahku Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Untuk apa?" Kuroko bertanya balik.

"Karena aku ingin melihat wajahmu? Apakah alasan itu cukup?" Jawab Akashi sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala kuroko.

Kuroko memang masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Akashi, tapi Akashi bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi putih milik Kuroko.

"Yah kalau kau tidak mau melihatku ya apa boleh buat," Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri. "Jadi kurasa kau juga tidak mau kalau aku ada di sini, jadi mungkin aku sebaiknya pergi sebelum kehadiranku menghilangkan nafsu makanmu."

"T-tunggu Akashi-kun," Jawab Kuroko sambil memegang ujung seragam Akashi untuk menahannya. "Jangan pergi."

"Hm? Ada apa Tetsuya? Bukankah kau tidak ingin aku ada disini?" Balas Akashi sambil menundukkan badannya, menyejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah Kuroko.

"Tidak, jangan pergi," jawab Kuroko sambil akhirnya melihat Akashi.

Di situlah Akashi rasanya ingin memeluk dan mencium Kuroko dan melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan di dalam kamar bersamanya yang tentu saja tidak akan ada dalam kisah ini karena ya, ff ini kan Rate-T. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap kalian para fujo/fudanshi.

Bagaimana Akashi tidak merasa seperti itu? Saat ini orang yang sangat dia sayang sedang manahannya untuk pergi sambil memasang wajah memelas yang merah padam, menandingi warna rambut miliknya. Bahkan seorang Akashi pun tidak kuat melihat hal seperti ini. Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya itu di depan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya kau harus melihat bagaimana wajahmu itu di depan cermin," balas Akashi sambil tertawa. "Kau seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggal orang tuanya sendirian."

"Aku tidak seperti anak kecil Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko

"Hai' hai'. Nanti kau ngambek lagi jika kulanjutkan," Jawab Akashi sambil duduk di samping Kuroko kembali dan mengelus kepala Kuroko.

Tidak sadar akan bunyi pintu dan kemunculan dua mahluk di balik dinding tempat mereka berada.

"Kenapa kau suka mengelus kepalaku Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, suka saja," Jawab Akashi

Kuroko langsung terdiam saat mendengar kata 'suka'.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi saat melihat Kuroko terdiam. "Ada apa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kuroko gugup.

"Hmm," balas Akashi sedikit ragu. Memang jika menyangkut Kuroko, Akashi tidak bisa asal menebaknya. "Bento yang kau makan itu kau buat sendiri?"

"Ah, iya. Habisnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kaa-san," Jawab Kuroko.

"Suapi aku," Pinta, uh, lebih tepatnya perintah Akashi.

"Hah?"

"Suapi aku, aku ingin mencobanya Tetsuya," katanya lagi.

"Kau serius Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Tetsuya?" balas Akashi.

"Uh, baiklah. Ini..." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyodorkan salah satu _eggroll_ nya pada Akashi.

"Umm, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi setelah menelan _eggroll_ tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jadi istriku tidak?"

"A-a-apa yang k-kau katakan A-akashi-kun?" Jawab Kuroko gugup setengah mati karena ucapan Akashi yang diluar akal sehat.

Tanpa Kuroko dan Akashi sadari, kedua pasang mata yang sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari awal pun ikut shock mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Aku bercanda Tetsuya hahahahaha," Akashi tertawa lepas. "Oh tapi aku serius, _eggroll_ yang kau buat ini enak sekali, bagaimana kalau kau buatkan untukku besok?"

"O-ohh, bercanda, kau tidak terdengar seperti sedang bercanda tadi Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Kuroko? Kau serius ingin menikah padahal kau masih SMA hah? Yuu-chan kurang mengerti jalan pikiranmu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku serius?" tanya Akashi masih sambil terkekeh. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membuatkanku bento tidak?"

"Cukup bercandanya Akashi-kun," balas Kuroko. "Yah kalau kau mau aku bisa saja sih membuatnya."

"Hehehe, kalau aku tidak mau untuk apa aku minta padamu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Baiklah, besok aku buatkan," Jawab Kuroko.

Kalian bertanya kenapa kedua mahluk yang sudah seperti suami-istri ini tidak pacaran? Kalian tahu harga diri seorang seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu sangat tinggi dan dia ingin Kuroko lah yang duluan menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi. Namun, di sisi lain Kuroko Tetsuya juga adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dia juga ingin sang seme lah yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu masalah ini untuk melihat pasangan yang memiliki kisah hampir sama dengan AkaKuro kita ini.

OoO

"Oi Midorima, Takao, kalian lihat Kagami tidak? Aku ke kelasnya tapi dia udah pergi," tanya Aomine saat berpapasan dengan Midorima dan Takao.

"O-oi Shin-chan, mereka sudah jadian beneran?" Bisik Takao pada Midorima.

"Urusai Takao mana aku tahu, nanodayo," Bisik Midorima. "Kami tidak lihat Aomine, kau sudah coba mencari ke kantin belum? Bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya, nanodayo,"

"Oh iya betul juga! Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa untuk melihat ke kantin. Yosh, aku pergi ke kantin dulu," Jawab Aomine sambil pergi meninggalkan pasangan MidoTaka ini.

Sebenarnya untuk apa Aomine mencari-cari Kagami seperti itu?

"Oh! Aomine!" Terdengar suara Kagami memanggil Aomine saat melihatnya memasuki kantin.

"Yo Kagami," Jawabnya. "Uwohh! Kau akan menghabiskan roti sebanyak itu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah ku kurangi dari porsiku yang biasa. Coach bilang aku harus mengurangi sedikit porsi makanku tahu," Jelas Kagami panjang lebar sambil membuka salah satu roti dari segunug roti yang ada di tangannya itu.

Aomine shock.

"Aku bingung kemana perginya semua makanan itu. Kau bahkan tidak gendut," Kata Aomine sambil memperhatikan tubuh Kagami.

"Benar kan? Makanya aku bingung, buat apa coach menyuruhku mengurangi makananku coba?" Keluh Kagami.

"Bukan di situ masalahnya, BAKAgami,"

"Sialan AHOmine,"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

"Terserah kau sajalah," balas Kagami akhirnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aomine sewot.

"Oi kau merasa dari pagi orang-orang melihat kita sedikit aneh tidak sih?" Tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, setelah kau bilang, aku baru memperhatikan," Jawab Aomine setelah melihat orang-orang lalu-lalang yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang... sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa mereka pikir kita akan berkelahi atau semacam itu?" Tanya Kagami tidak mengerti.

Oh, betapa polosnya dikau Kagami Taiga.

"Ah," Aomine teringat sesuatu. "Mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi? Tadi pagi kenapa?" Tanya Kagami masih belum mengerti.

"Tadi pagi! Masa kau lupa?" Tegas Aomine sekali lagi.

"Memang tadi pagi kita kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" Kata Aomine.

Padahal saat ini di otak Aomine yang ada hanya, _'bagaimana caraku untuk membawa bocah polos ini ke ranjang'._

Aomine no hentai.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kenapa aku jadi kau bilang aku bodoh? Memangnya kau pintar? Dasar bodoh," Ucap Kagami bertubi-tubi.

"Ya ya terserah kau," Jawab Aomine ogah-ogahan. "Jadi kau lupa kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Kejadian apa sih? Tadi pagi kan kita cuma jalan ke sekolah bareng, lalu bertemu dengan Akashi sialan yang ditinggal Kuroko, lalu bocah psiko itu mengancam akan memisahkan kepalaku dengan badanku, lalu karena kau takut kau-" Kagami tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku...?"

"...m-menarik tanganku ke sekolah untuk menjauhi Akashi,"

"NAH!" Teriak Aomine di telinga Kagami. "KARENA HAL ITU MAKANYA KITA DILIHAT ORANG-ORANG DARI TADI PAGI BAKAGAMI!"

"O-oi," Jawab Kagami dengan volume kecil dan menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" Balas Aomine sewot seperti biasa.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu dasar bego. Kau tidak lihat semua orang disini melihat ke arah kita? Kau tidak punya urat malu ya?" Jelas Kagami panjang lebar masih dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Ah..." Aomine pun sadar dengan volume suaranya yang kelewat sudah kelewat batas. "Ayo kita tinggalkan saja tempat ini."

"Dasar bodoh," jawab Kagami sambil mendahului Aomine.

"Tunggu aku Bakagami," Ucap Aomine sambil menyusul Kagami.

"Kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Aomine saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Entahlah, kalau di kelas pasti semua akan melihat ke arah kita lagi," Jawab Kagami polos sambil berpikir tempat yang tepat.

"Oh!" Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba saat merogoh saku celananya. "Aku punya kunci duplikat ke atap! Kau mau kesana?"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki kunci kesana?" Tanya Kagami kaget.

"Kalau tidak salah beberapa hari yang lalu aku diminta mengambil barang yang dijemur disana oleh guru lalu aku lupa mengembalikan kuncinya," jelas Aomine.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

"Yap"

' _Jadi dia tidak mencuci celananya selama beberapa hari?'_ Pikir Kagami.

"A-ah... Baiklah kita ke atap saja," Sahut Kagami akhirnya mengabaikan hal yang barusan dipikirkannya itu.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Aomine bingung saat melihat Kagami menjauh satu langkah darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hehehe, cuaca hari ini bagus ya?"

Benar-benar cara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang kuno.

"Heh? Tidak terkunci?" gumam Aomine saat mencoba membuka pintu ke atap.

"Ada apa Aomine?" Tanya Kagami.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci, kurasa ada orang di atap –hmpph," jawab Aomine

"Sebentar coba kau diam," Ucap Kagami sambil menutup mulut Aomine menggunakan tangannya. "Bukankah itu suara Kuroko dan Akashi?"

"Bwahh! Apa maksudmu menutup mulutku seperti itu ha –eh? Apa kau bilang? Akashi dan Kuroko?"

"Iya! Coba saja kau dengarkan!" balas Kagami bersikeras.

* * *

' _Kenapa kau suka mengelus kepalaku Akashi-kun?'_

' _Tidak apa-apa, suka saja'_

* * *

"O-OI BENAR ITU MEREKA!"

"AHOMINE TENANGLAH KAU KAN BUKAN AKAKURO SHIPPER KENAPA KAU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU?"

"Shhhhh! Kau juga tenanglah Kagami!"

"Kau yang harusnya tenang dasar bodoh!"

Dasar pasangan bego.

Dan pada akhirnya Aomine dan Kagami makan siang di balik dinding tempat Akashi dan Kuroko berada sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan serius.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena mereka berdua adalah mahluk dengan rasa ingin tahu tingkat tinggi.

* * *

 _"Kau mau jadi istriku tidak?"_

" _A-a-apa yang k-kau katakan A-akashi-kun?"_

* * *

"UHUK" Kagami tersedak roti kesekian yang sedang dikunyah olehnya karena mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Kau kalau tersedak jangan berisik bisa tidak?" Ucap Aomine masih sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan AkaKuro di seberang sana dengan serius.

"Kau ini... Bukannya menolong malah terus memperhatikan mereka. Teme," gumam Kagami sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Kagami sambil membuang muka. "Sana perhatikan saja AkaKuro disana"

THIS IS SO FRIGGIN CUTE YUU-CHAN GATAHAN BAYANGIN KAGAMI KAYAK GINI WOI HELP.

Oke skip.

"Haah? Kau kenapa Kagami?" Tanya Aomine tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kagami tiba-tiba seperti tsundere di komik shoujo.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Masa kau ngambek karena aku memperhatikan akakuro disana?" Tanya Aomine asal tebak

 _Bluuuussshhhhhh_

Lalu, semburat merah pun menutupi wajah Kagami yang cute itu ohohohohohohoho /abaikanyuu-chan

' _tebakanku benar ya?'_ Pikir Aomine.

"Ahh tiba-tiba aku mengantuk," ucap Aomine tiba-tiba.

"H-hah?"

"Pinjam pahamu, aku ingin tidur bangunkan aku jika kau sudah ingin kembali ke kelas," ucap Aomine sambil tidur di paha Kagami sebelum Kagami sempat menjawab.

"Aku bahkan belum menyetujui hal itu dasar bodoh," balas Kagami sambil menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ohh jadi kau tidak mengijinkan?" Tanya Aomine.

"B-bukan! Maksudku... Ah sudahlah terserah kau saja," balas Kagami kalah.

"Tentu saja," sahut Aomine sambil tersenyum menang dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

' _Ah. Kalau dia tidur lalu aku mengobrol dengan siapa? Aku sendirian dong?'_ pikir Kagami saat sadar dia sendirian.

"Dasar Aomine bego," bisik Kagami sambil membenarkan poni Aomine yang sedikit berantakan.

' _Kau juga bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu'_ pikir Aomine yang sebenarnya belum terlelap.

Oke... Jika AkaKuro di balik dinding belum saling menyatakan perasaan karena gengsi mereka yang sama-sama tinggi, maka pasangan AoKaga disini belum saling menyatakan perasaan mereka karena mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh dan lemot tidak sadar akan perasaan satu sama lain. BAKAgami berpikir jika Aomine melakukan hal-hal tersebut kepada semua teman dekatnya padahal Aomine hanya seperti itu pada Kagami. Dan AHOmine berpikir jika Kagami bereaksi seperti itu hanya karena kepolosannya dia saja.

Kalau begini, lalu kisah ini akhirnya bagaimana?

Disini Yuu-chan akan meminta bantuan para reader untuk memutuskan hohoho :3

* * *

Kalau sudah selesai baca, coba buka profile Yuu-chan lalu lihat dibagian atas profile Yuu-chan ada tulisan "Poll: Siapa yang harus menyatakan perasaannya duluan?". Nahh kalau udah liat, tinggal klik aja tulisan "Vote now!".

Kalian dikasih kebebasan buat milih 2 orang dari antara AkaKuro dan AoKaga untuk siapa yang harus menyatakan perasaannya duluan.

Bagaimana? Seru tidak? :3 :3 :3

Polling akan di tutup tanggal 31 Oktober jadiii sebarin ff ini ke yang lain yah supaya nanti polling yang kalian mau menang hohoho /sekalianpromosi :3

Yuu-chan tunggu polling dari kalian semua yaaaa

* * *

 **Edited:**

Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang mengerti sama votenya jadi Yuu-chan jelasin sekali lagi :3

Jadi disini kan ada 2 pair, akakuro sama aokaga

Yuu-chan minta bantuan para reader buat milih siapa duluan yang harus 'nembak'

Misalkan, dari akakuro yang nembak duluan Akashi, trus dari aokaga yang nembak duluan Kagami

Jadi kalian pilih 1 orang dari pair aokaga, dan 1 orang dari pair akakuro :3

Nahhh makanya itu Yuu-chan minta kalian untuk milih 2 orang :3

* * *

Chapter 3 akan di publish seminggu setelah polling ditutup :3

Mind to review?

Yuu-chan menerima kritik dan saran yang akan membuat cerita ini makin seru dan hot (seperti biasa) :3


End file.
